


the secret places of the stars

by siehn



Series: history is written in blood [1]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Original Fairy Tale, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siehn/pseuds/siehn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There once was a wolf. He may have been the moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the secret places of the stars

**Author's Note:**

> Original origin myth/fairy tale.

There once was a wolf. He may have been the moon.

Something wicked came along and stole the wolf’s (or the moon’s) memories. He didn’t remember the secret places between the stars where he would dance with the sun, or the way the stardust felt clinging to his fur. He forgot the silver of moonlight and the way the magic once flowed through his veins and how the stars settled in his bones.

He forgot everything except one thing: he remembered that he loved the sun with all he was.

One day, many years later, the sun didn’t rise in the east as it usually did. There was no dawn, no day with warm rays to bask in, no light except cold moonlight, and little pinpricks of stars. The wolf (or the moon) knew this was not right. Something in him, deep down and hidden that spoke in the language of stars, told him to go, to find the sun and bring her back to the sky.

He left his home-pack in the north to travel south. He searched for her through lives and dimensions and deaths. He searched for her in the stars, and the dark spaces between them; he looked for her in swaying cattails by the lakes, and the snow-banks surrounded by the mountains.

He found her under the tall, keening pines of the dale.

She was a wolf (or the sun), and something wicked came and stole away her memories. All she knew is that she loved the moon with everything she was.

That deep part inside of him that spoke the language of stars told him that the sun belonged in the sky, as the moon belonged in the night, and he longed to dance in the secret places between the stars again.

The wolves (or the sun and the moon) went out to find the wicked one who stole away their memories. They searched through lives and dimensions and deaths. They met Gods, who called them Brother and Sister, and they told each other the stories of their lives.

They found the King of Nothing, and his wicked servant, who taunted them with everything he had stolen away. But he could not take everything they were.

Together, the sun and the moon were stronger; their magic lay deep within them, and as they stood side-by-side against the King of Nothing the light inside awoke. They remembered, and rejoiced for they were together again, as it should be. The King of Nothing was displeased and tried to destroy them as he had before, but he failed and his servant was sent away, and he was locked in the Prison, to rot for years untold.

The sun and the moon (or the wolves) returned to the sky, and the sun rose and the moon shone at night, and in between they danced in the secret places of the stars, as it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> Characters, plots, and concepts © Siehn and TheVeggieSalad. 
> 
> No use allowed without written, expressed permission from both of us.


End file.
